Paradise Comes At A Price
by xMissTennantx
Summary: Alec Hardy meets Tiffany, a beautiful Irish woman whom he falls hard for. Tough roads are ahead of them as they face their pasts that they rather forget.


Author Note : This is not a normal fanfiction. This is an ongoing Roleplay that I have going with my friend. This chapter does involve Sexual scenes. Over 18+ please. This is also my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy.

" And this is where you will be working Miss Specter. I know its not the best of places but since the cut backs we have had to make do with our resources.. I hope you are with us with a long time. If you need any questions answered DI Hardy will point you in the right direction. Again, welcome to Broadchurch.. "

Chief Superintendent Sandra Jenkinson spoke as she escorted her into a small office as she completed the tour around the station. Casually shaking the woman's hand Tiffany gave a soft smile.

" Thank you very much Ma'am. I will keep everything in mind. It is finally a pleasure to be here. "

Tiffany replied, her strong Irish accent stood out a mile off as she watched her leave as she slipped off her coat and scarf as she stepped out the office and made her way to make some coffee. Popping on the kettle, she picked up the first cup that came to hand as she sorted it as she bent down to the fridge for the milk and stood waiting for the kettle to boil as she listened to the noise of the other officers as she looked at the board at the evidence that had been so far compiled in the Danny Latimer case. Studying it thoroughly letting her mind wander as she focused.

With news a new person was joining the team and being put in the case with them, Alec had warned the team to be nice to her. Sat in his office he constantly clicked the top of the pen as he sat staring at the photos of Danny on the computer screen.

" What have I said about knocking? " Alec said looking up at Ellie Miller, who's job he had taken walked in " Sorry, Sir " she replied " Our new colleague has arrived, thought you'd want to introduce yourself? " She asked.

" Ah, yes okay give me a minute and ill be out.. " He spoke placing the pen down.

Following the case and ignoring the media's bitter and twisted lies on the case and the man handling it, Tiffany took a step back from the board. The kettle clicking snapped her out her train of thought. " _I'll get it in a minute.._ " she muttered quietly to herself as she looked to the list of suspects. One person stood out to her, in her own mind. Nige. Like them both, she wanted to see that the family got closure. Narrowing her eyes, she poured the hot water into the cup and once stirred she began to drink the contents. Occasionally brushing the long blonde hair out her face as she did so.

Ellie nodded as Alec sighed heavily, she then backed out of his office closing it as she left.

Finally getting to his feet he made his way to the door after taking a couple of his pills. Taking a deep breath for what he knew would be a long day ahead, Alec opened the door and walked from his office.

He glanced around before making his way towards where Tiffany was standing. " Ah mines coffee strong, one sugar " he spoke quickly.

" Coming right up Sir.. " she spoke setting her own down and making another cup for him adding in the sugar. Within a few minutes, Tiffany passed him the cup " There you are, strong coffee with one sugar added in Sir. " she spoke as she looked to him with her pale blue eyes.

" Wow no slap, last time I did that I got a slap and told to jog on " he smirked. " Thank you. " he took the mug looking back at her, his dark brown eyes widely open. " You must be Tiffany Specter? " He asked before taking a drink from the mug.

" Yes I am, you must be Alec Hardy? " she asked him kindly " Slapped for asking for a coffee, that's not very classy at all. You only asked, if you spoke to me with an attitude then maybe a slap but its nice to be nice and I want to make a good impression, not for anyone to hate me.. " she replied as she smiled softly.

" I am indeed " he nodded. " Yes, well they never liked me anyway " he smiled. " Well, you have made a good impression on me, so that's good. " he winked

" How can anyone not like you? Your Scottish for a start " she smiled as she was relieved to hear him speak. " I have? Brilliant. I am glad to make a good impression " she added as she winked back to him " Looks like me and you will get on great "

" Well, if you say so. You're.. Irish I do like Irish gals so it is a great start " he grinned. " We are definitely going to get on great. "

" Born and bred, I love a Scotsman if I'm honest " she smirked as she stood beside him " We definitely going get on. Are you doing anything tonight? "

" Ah, wonderful " he smiled. " Tonight? Unless you call sitting with a bottle of scotch trying to get my head around this case something, no. "

" Well how about you come round to mines, have a drink and I'll even cook dinner. I make a wonderful home made lasagne? " she spoke softly " We could get to know each other more? "

" Wow, definitely a good impression. I'd love too " Alec smiled and took another sip from his drink.

She smiled once again. " Great, say about seven? " she asked him taking a drink. Pleased she was making a good impression. She was beginning to like him more.

" Yeah, great. But for now let's get on with some work as I'm getting spoken about behind my back, I can tell " he smirked.

" Yeah? Well let them talk just shows they have nothing better to do. And we have a killer to find and put behind bars "

He laughed slightly " Yeah true, I'm the talk of the town anyway apparently.. but yes we do.. "

" You are? You can tell me about it later. " she smiled as she gave a flirtatious wink " Let's do this.. "

" Maybe. " he smirked. " Indeed. Right, lets go do some rummaging through Susan's caravan.. "

" Lead the way Sir.. " she smirked as she walked to join Ellie " I'm sorry we haven't had a proper chat " she spoke softly to her.

" Oh it's OK, I'm yet to have a full conversation with him.. " she pointed to Alec. " Him, has a name. " Alec replied looking at Ellie.

She giggled sweetly " We had a very lovely chat " she smiled as she listened to Alec.

" Well, you are lucky, the only time he talks to me in full conversation is when he's telling me off.. " she smirked.

She smirked back " Telling you off eh? You know what to do? Stay on his good side " she giggled

" I do, he always finds something to pick at.. " she rolled her eyes. " Right Tiffany? We set to go? " Alec interrupted.

She smiled before sorting her coat " Yes boss I'm ready " she spoke softly

" Come on then, Miller go treat yourself to some fish and chips I feel I'm being to hard on you. " he handed Ellie a ten pound note. " Come on then you. " he winked looking at Tiffany.

She smirked as she followed Alec " Coming.. " she spoke with a cheeky wink as she walked with him

" Oh really? " He laughed and headed out of the police station, he took a deep breath letting the sea air hit his face.

" Oh kinky.. " she laughed as she inhaled the sea air as she smiled looking up to him.

" Ah, glad that didn't turn awkward. " he winked and headed to the car.

She smirked " I'm not an uptight woman, I'm light hearted and take stuff like that like a pinch of salt. I have a twisted sense of humour... " Tiffany winked she spoke. " Who's riding shotgun? "

" Well, that's good to know. " he smiled " Me too.. " he unlocked the car " Who's what?"

" Sorry, what I meant to say was who is sitting in the passenger seat.. " she spoke softly as she blushed

He laughed " You been drinking?" He smirked " Well you of course. "

" Only coffee.. " she smirked " Just think the smell of Miller's fish and chips in the back "

" Ugh no, no she's staying here thank goodness. " he grinned.

She smirked " Oh thank god.. " she smiled as she opened the car door.

"Too right" he smirked as he got into the car. Tiffany got into the car as she closed the door and buckling up.

Alec looked at the time before his phone went off " Please tell me it's good news, it better be good news Miller cos you have been interrupted from you're fish and chips for this now what? " He spoke answering. Hearing his phone, Tiffany looked to him for some indication on what was going on listening to the conversation.

" Boss, Unit has just found Susan Wrights dog... its been killed... " Ellie spoke down the phone.

" Shit. " Alec sighed " Have they found anything on the dog? " He asked closing his eyes.

" Nothing as of yet, They are still looking for any evidence left behind " she spoke as Tiffany studied his movements.

" OK give me the address as to where we are, we will go meet them there. "

" Not too far from the house on the hill.. " Ellie replied to him.

"OK thank you, enjoy you fish and chips. " he smirked. " We are heading up there now. "

" I am boss, enjoy your chat with the new girl " she teased " Alright let me know if you find anything " Ellie added.

" Shut it.. I will, Good bye Miller " he shook his head and hung up. " Wonderful was hoping to get away with finishing early tonight. "

" Goodbye boss " Ellie spoke before hanging up. Tiffany looked him " We shall see what's up there, cover the surrounding area and then who knows it may still get the early finish " she spoke reassuringly to him.

" Hm unit have found Susan Wrights dog. " he started the engine and drove off towards the caravans.

" Is the dog alright? " Tiffany asked as she twirled her hair in two of her fingers.

Alec shook his head " No, he's dead. " he sighed.

" Oh god... " she gave a soft sigh as she bit her lip.

" Exactly. " he mumbled pulling up at the caravans.

" This son of a bitch won't get away with this.. I have faith in you.. " she spoke as she in clipped her seatbelt and opened the door.

" Glad someone does. " he smiled and got out the car. " Wonderful trek to this bloody hut now. " he spoke looking at the hill.

She smiled and also got out " It's the truth.. " she replied looking to the hill " Some trek right enough, we'll take our time " she spoke standing beside him and looking to the steep hill.

" Thank you. " he nodded and locked the car before waiting beginning the walk up to the hut slowly where some officers already were on the scene.

" Your welcome " she spoke softly as she too began to walk up the hill seeing the officers wandering around.

Once reaching the top Alec stopped and closed his eyes holding his stomach for a moment before quickly heading over to the senior officer.

Tiffany watched Alec as she became concerned about him. The senior officer approached him " Glad you could make it Sir.. " he started to speak.

" Mm thank you. So fill me in. " Alec spoke looking over to the dogs body.

" Dog looks to have been shot at but trying to determine what with. We have officers trailing for a bullet of some sort, looks like this happened around two, three o'clock this morning " he added " You're looking for the wrong weapon " Tiffany spoke up as she was now knelt to the dog.

Alec brushed past the officer and approached Tiffany as he did he narrowed his eyes and then crouched down looking to it. " Hmm.. "

" Look at the entry wound.. This is small and neat. A bullet would have been more wider.. We're looking for a crossbow.. " she spoke looked to the dog then to Alec.

Moving a little he allowed more light on the dog so he could see the wound. " Hm yeah you are right.. " he then stood up feeling his knees click.

" Was that your knees I just heard? " she asked as she carefully stood up " That poor dog.. " she added.

" Yes.. " He nodded. " Well, Susan is going to be upset isn't she.. " He looked at her.

" Ouch.. " she bit her lip before nodding her head. " Yeah she's going to furious. I'll break the news to her.. gently. I mean why would the killer shoot shoot the dog, it cant exactly speak "

" It's either the killer of the dog knows Susan has something to do with Danny's killer or we have another case opening.. " He sighed " Don't worry I'll break the news.. "

" Logical explanation.. She had Danny's skateboard in her caravan.. Maybe she lured Danny in so the killer could attack.. " she spoke looking down at the caravan. " Then the killer brings him up here to kill him.. " she sighed softly " Last thing we want is two open cases.. " she added. " Just, break it to her softly. If she's had the dog a long time, she sees it as practically family. "

" I don't know, but she definitely knows something and I want to know what it is.. " He took out his phone to call Miller.

" Yeah, she does and we will get to it " she spoke softly as she looked around trying to puzzle the pieces together.

After talking with Miller about the dog and telling her to prepare the interview room for when they could talk to Susan, he ended the call. " Right.. " He sighed "there isn't much we can do Tiffany now it's forensics job for the time being until we get more evidence.."

Tiffany looked up to him and nodded her head " Yeah.. Sure so back to the station then? " Tiffany asked him, looking up to Alec.

" Hm the fish and chip smell is gonna be lingering let's go somewhere else, Miller will call if anything come up. " he smiled.

She smiled as she gave a soft giggle. " Ugh, the smell is sending shivers down my back. " she smirked " How about a coffee? "

He laughed " Somewhere warm, it's cold. How about coming back to mine? It's warm, doesn't smell of fish and chips and I have coffee. "

She smiled as she looked up to him " Sounds perfect. I'd love to go back to yours.. " she added as she bit her lip. " Care to lead the way? "

" One way up one way down. " he smirked and said goodbye to the officers before he lead her back to the car.

" Its easy getting up and down... " Tiffany smirked as she said goodbye to the officers as she tried not to giggle out loud.

" Oh really? " Alec raised an eyebrow smirking.

Tiffany winked flirtatiously " Oh yes really.. " she smirked deviously.

" Oh well that's, good to know.. " he winked unlocking the car as they reached the bottom of the hill.

Tiffany smirked as she looked to him biting her lower lip seductively before reaching for the car door. Alec just looked at her as his hand searched for the handle to open the car door. After a moment of silence he looked down to find the handle and opened it. Tiffany looked for the handle as she opened the door and got in and closing the door. He took a deep breath and looked around before getting in the car. " Right.. " He turned his head to look at her.

She turned her head to face him " Yes? " she spoke, her eyes focused on him. " Nothing.. " He grinned and started the engine. She smirked playfully unconvinced as she belted up. Alec laughed a little before he drove on home. Tiffany relaxed back in the seat as she looked at the town as she smiled as she thought to herself.

Alec soon pulled up outside his place and turned the engine off. " OK I'm gasping for coffee lets go.. " He took his seatbelt off and got out.

" Oh yeah.. and some warmth too " Tiffany spoke taking off her belt off and got out. Closing the door she looked to his place " Nice " she added softly, glancing around the house.

" It's not exactly the best, but it's alright. " he smiled and locked the car. Alec headed to the front door and unlocked it " After you. "

" Thank you " She smiled as she entered the house, feeling the warmth immediately as she looked around " Its a really lovely place Alec, I mean it. It's something to call home.. " she replied.

" Thanks.. " He smiled stepping inside and closing the door " I don't spend enough time in it to do much with it though to be honest.. "

" Sounds like me, I still have beige walls, and the tins of paint are in the wardrobe unopened. I'll give you a hand once this is all over, if you like? " she looked to him as she smiled.

" Hm I'll hold you to that one.. " he grinned taking his jacket off. " Make yourself at home the best you can.. " He smiled " I'll put the kettle on.. "

" Your on Mister.. " she grinned as she slid her coat off her shoulders and kindly passed it to him. " Thank you.. " she smiled as she went into the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

Alec took her coat and hung it up on the hook. He soon made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Tiffany looked to some of the photos and paintings scattered around on the walls. There were a few photos of a young dark haired woman. " Tea or coffee? " He asked standing in the door way. Tiffany wondered who the dark haired woman was before she turned to look over her shoulder " Tea please " she replied softly.

" Alright, how do you like it.. " Alec smirked realising the innuendo in his comment.

Tiffany smirked at the comment " Are we talking tea or pleasure? " she giggled.

" Well tea originally but if we are gonna go on that route I could ask that too? " Alec spoke looking to her, his mind on overdrive with the thoughts of her last comment.

" Well I take my tea with milk and two sugars please. And if you want to know more, I'll wait til you come back " Tiffany smirked watching Alec.

" Alright I'm intrigued. " he grinned and went to make their drinks. She smirked as she watched him. Hoping in her mind he wasn't seeing anyone.

After making the drinks he headed back into the living room with them " Here we go.. " He smiled handing her a mug.

She smiled as she took the mug " Thank you very much Alec " she spoke softly as she looked to him.

" You're welcome.. " He sat down beside her and took a sip from his mug.

She took a sip of the tea " Ohh now this is a perfect cup of tea " Tiffany admitted honestly.

Alec laughed " Don't get Miller to make you one, she has all that herbal shit.. "

She giggled playfully " Have you tried herbal tea?, it stinks to the highest. Nah proper full English breakfast tea suits me just fine. None of this fruity tea and green tea " she smirked.

" It's horrid.. " He laughed " It really is " he laughed. Putting his mug down on the table. Setting the mug on the table as she nodded " It is, its horrible and not to mention rancid... " she smiled sweetly.

Alec chuckled and sat back on the sofa " So then.. "

Tiffany sat back facing him as she softly smirked " Yes? "

" I don't know.. " He laughed.

" Now we both know that isn't true Alec. Come on.. out with it.. " she laughed with the innuendo that followed.

" Oh alright then. " he stood up and put his hands on his belt and laughed " Just kidding.. "

She giggled as she watched him " Wow... This is the first time, in a very long time I've laughed so much.. " she smiled innocently as she brushed the hair away from her face as she admired him.

" Shh.. " Alec smirked and sat down again looking at her. Her beauty dazzling him as he paid attention to every little detail as his eyes never left hers. His stomach doing somersaults watching her.

" Its true.. " she smiled as she looked to him, wondering.. hoping that there was a chance.

" Well, that's good to know " Alec replied with a soft smile. He hadn't laughed or smiled in a long time but when he was around her. He felt great, like he could be himself around her and she'd be completely fine with it.

Taking a deep breath, she plucked up the courage to ask. " So, I'm gonna ask a question.. If its personal then please tell me shut up " she spoke softly

" Go on... " He raised an eyebrow wondering what was troubling her seeing the look in her eyes. Something was troubling her.

She was nervous on asking as there was a slight hesitation. " Are you... seeing anyone? " she came out with it " I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked " she covered her face in embarrassment.

Alec smiled. This was what she was fretting over? Shaking his head softly he began to speak once again. "Ah no no I'm not" he replied in answer to her question. Seeing her blush was adorable.

Tiffany managed to bring her head back up to face him, her cheeks had a rose tint from the constant blushing. " I'm sorry if that was personal.. " she looked to him as she smiled softly to him.

" Of course not.." He grinned gazing at her. She bit her lip. " Are you sure? " she replied feeling relieved now knowing.

" Of course I'm sure.. What made you ask? " Alec questioned, Tiffany cast her gaze towards the photo of the young dark haired woman. " The photograph of the woman up there.. I'm sorry.. and I wanted to make sure... " Tiffany answered his question with a shy reply. As Alec listened to her he nodded his head. "That.. That's my daughter.." He spoke truthfully to her hoping to God she wouldn't run at the fact he had a daughter.

Tiffany soon lowered her head " She is? She's lovely.. I'm sorry... " she bit her lower lip gently, feeling guilty mistaking her for his girlfriend. " Hey it's.. Okay.. " He placed his hand on her leg, in reassurance. Tiffany looked to him.

" I'm still really sorry... " she mumbled shyly. Alec shook his head, his hand still upon her leg. " Tiffany it's okay.. " He added once again. She looked into his eyes. " Alright... Thank you " she mumbled as she softly blushed.

Alec just looked at her edging towards her a little " What about you? " he asked her, his voice so smooth and gentle. His Scottish accent was enough to make her weak, biting down upon her lip she shook her head lightly. " I'm not seeing anyone.. " she spoke as she never broke eye contact with Alec. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried to.

" Really? Some way's that's good.. " he spoke slowly, his heart beating fast as he was close to her, touching distance. He could smell the sweet sweet scent of her perfume she wore. He loved it. " Yeah..really.. " she spoke softly. " It is? " She tilted her head ever so slightly.

" In my eyes yes.. " Alec winked at her as Tiffany flushed bright red again as she fidgeted a little as she cheekily smirked " And you have beautiful eyes... " she winked back being honest with him. " Really? Why thank you. " Alec smiled at the complement he had just received from her. " Of course.. " she whispered as placed her hand on his leg as she looked into his hazel brown eyes.

Alec look down to her hand and then back up to her, he bit down on his lip before leaning in slowly to kiss her. Tiffany felt her heart race as she leant in and softly kissed him back so delicate and gentle as her eyes fluttered closed. Alec also closed his eyes for a moment as their lips pressed together before he pulled back slowly. She reopened her eyes and looked up to him " Wow..that.. was wonderful... " she whispered as she tried to catch her breath back. " Was it? Really? " he looked at her as she gently nodded before she looked up to him again " Y.. Yes.. I need to make it up to you... " Tiffany whispered with a sly smile. " Hmm if you're offering.. " he smirked. She smirked naughtily at him " I am.. You are really a wonderful gentleman Alec... " Tiffany replied. " Oh good.. " he smiled " Thank you Tiffany, its been a long time since someone has appreciated me.. " he admitted honestly to her. " Your welcome, I'll always appreciate you... " she spoke gently. " Thank you. " Alec grinned.

She smiled resting her head against his shoulder. " My pleasure Alec.. ". Alec watched her rest her head upon him as he wrapped his arm around her. " So then, in answer to my question which totally came out wrong earlier.. not tea.. " he smirked asking her in relation to their ' tea or pleasure ' comment. Tiffany couldn't help but smirk " And an answer as promised. " she blushed " I like the type of pleasure where its slow and sensual, messing around 'tween the sheets.. then picking up the pace. The type that builds up, the moans, dragging my nails gently down the back. I don't mind a bit of kinkiness either. Or being backed up against the wall " she replied whispering in his ear as she bit her lower lip sexily. Tingles ran through him as he listened to her. The tingles working their way down. " My jaw nearly fell off then.. " he laughed. " Wow.. fantasy.. " Alec grinned. Tiffany giggled a little " Even up for a little risky business out in the dark night.. just hope Miller doesn't catch us.. " she naughtily bit her lip. " What about you? " she asked Alec.

Alec nodded his head " Miller won't go anywhere on her own in the dark.. we'll be fine. I'm definitely up for that. " he winked, she was perfect.. risky and flirtatious not to mention Irish. This woman was perfect. She wrapped her arm around him " Definitely. " she winked " I can see her logic, the slightest thing scares her " she smirked playfully.

" She's a wuss... in the wrong job. " he laughed and kissed her once again. " She totally is " she giggled before kissing him back once again. Alec pulled her closer to him, his eyes closed as he deepened the kiss more. Tiffany ran her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss as she allowed a soft moan to pass her lips. He placed on hand upon her cheek gently, his tongue parted her lips slowly. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his tongue part her lips as she brushed her tongue against his exploring him. " Mm.. " Alec groaned slightly and pulled Tiffany onto him as he remained sat on the sofa, his hands now resting on her waist. Now straddling him she ran her fingers through his hair lightly tugging it slightly " Mm.. " she moaned sensually. Alec's eyes sprung open as she moaned. His tongue was now exploring her mouth and his hands tugging at her top, wanting to take it off. Her tongue brushed along his as she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt before slowly undoing his tie teasingly. After finding the buttons on her shirt, Alec began to undo them quickly, his tongue playing with hers, he wanted more of her. He craved her like an addiction.

Stripping him off his tie she unbuttoned his shirt slipping it off his shoulders letting her hand trail down his chest as she gave another soft moan, her tongue exploring his. A slight moan jumped from his throat as her hands touched his chest, his fingers finally undid her shirt and he pushed it from her shoulders before taking it off from her completely. His hands soon were pulling down on her bra straps. His moans were like music to her ears as felt her shirt come off. She lowered her shoulders so her bra straps glided off with ease as she her hand glide lower to his belt, her hand finding the waistline. Not once breaking the kiss. Alec tilted his head back a little, his hands reaching round as he searched for the back of her bra to undo. After finding it he unclipped it and let it fall off. Alec let his fingers trail round to her breasts. She bit her lip as she let a passionate moan feeling his hand trail her breasts as she tiled her head as she undone his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Alec's breathing quickened as he felt where her hands were. Alec's hands stroked her breasts gently as he moaned quietly again.

She tugged at his trousers as she softly moaned once again " Oh..god... " she let her words escape her mouth. Alec arched his back slightly and pushed his trousers down as far as he could. He then quickly undid hers as his lips found her neck. Her soft moans instantly increased in volume as he hit the weak spot as she slid her trousers off as she slid her hand down, her fingers trailing his soft skin. With her trousers now off, his hands ran up and down her thighs slowly. His chest was rising and falling deeply as he moaned quietly against her neck. " Oh God... " she moaned quietly in his ear, her breathing heavy, sliding her hand down taking him in her hand. " Oh yes.. " Alec moaned quickly again, his hand gently touched her underwear before he tugged at them a little. Tiffany raised herself up allowing him to slide her underwear down as she stroked him gently to start off with. Once her underwear was off Alec's hands went back to her breasts before one trailed down her body slowly, reaching her stomach her continued to trail down where he then stroked her softly. Feeling his fingers stroke her gently, she moaned loader as she started to stroke him softly a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek working its way down. Tensing up slightly Alec moaned as he was beginning to get harder. His finger explored her as his strokes got quicker. Tiffany felt him become harder as she was getting wetter, tilting her head back her moans increased as she picked up the pace of the strokes each time." Mm.. " His eyes closed again as he allowed his finger to touch her entrance. Feeling her wetness his finger slowly entered her. " Ohh... god! " she gasped feeling her finger slide inside her. She closed her eyes proceeding to tease him. Hearing her gasp spurred him more as he continued to get harder. His finger glided inside her and back out getting quicker each time. " Ohh.. God... Alec! " she called out lustfully, planting soft tender kisses on his neck. She got faster each time, loving each moment they were sharing. Alec tilted his head to one side moaning frequently. He took his hand away from her quickly. Now much harder he continued to tense up. Feeling how hard he was, Tiffany kept up the pace, before she stopped and slid down between his legs and taking him in her mouth. Alec's eyes widened before a loud moan escaped from his lips as he felt her lips grasping around him. Tiffany looked up to him as she took him in deeper with each stroke trailing her tongue along the sensitive parts as she heard his loud moan made her go on more as she still used her hand to tease him. Alec breathed deeply as he pushed his hips up slightly his moans becoming louder each time. His hand moved her hair from her face. She softly moaned feeling him at the back of her throat and feeling her hair being moved away from her face as she glanced up as she got faster as she used her hands to play with Alec. Alec grinned watching her, his hand quickly reached down to her and his finger circled around in her wetness. She winked and smiled with her eyes as she passionately moaned feeling his finger as she got faster, wanting to taste him, want him to grab her and make love to her. Alec's finger quicker entered her again. He moaned releasing a small amount of pre cum. Her moans got louder, Tasting his pre cum she was breathing heavily, her body glistened with the sweat as she took him deeper. He tasted wonderful. Her tongue working up and down his long and hard shaft. She wanted him inside her. She proceeded to tease him to see how much more he could take before he took her.

Alec's moans were frequent watching her work on his hardened length, the excitement building. He couldn't take much more. He needed friction. " I.. I want you.. Tiff... " Alec muttered as she took him out her mouth. " Take me... Alec.. take me.. " she whimpered as she looked to him. Passion and lust in her eyes. Making sure his trousers were off he stood up and pulled her up before lifting her up and popping her on his shoulder, slowly carrying her up to his bedroom. Sliding a finger in and out her, hearing her moan again. She was soaking wet. Perfect. He tasted her as he moaned again. " So sweet.. " he muttered laying her down on the cool white sheets as he grabbed a condom from the bedside and ripped it open. Sliding it over his shaft, Alec parted her legs, he teased her entrance hearing the sensual moans. " Alec... " Tiffany whimpered feeling him tease her with the tip. " Alec.. " she whimpered more huskily before he thrusted into her before taking him out and then thrusted back inside her, causing Tiffany to moan exotically as his hips moved in sync. Feeling her wrapped around him, he worked at her taking all her points on board on what she loved. Lowering himself down, he supported her edging in all the way inside her, his heart now beating extremely fast, he knew he shouldn't be over working himself like he was due to his medical condition but he needed her. Nothing was going to stop it. Thrusting harder and faster, he grabbed her hands and began to get rough with her. Tiffany was screaming his name over and over as she was drenched in sweat and pleasure as she felt him edge closer and closer. " Ohh.. Ti... Tiff.. I'm... I'm going to come.. " He whimpered as she dug her nails in and scratched his back in pleasure leaving red marks on his back " Come.. come for me... " she begged him as with that he came with a lustful moan as he stilled before he leant down and passionately kissed her as he slid out and removed the now used condom and discarded it before laying up exhausted upon the bed beside her.

" Wow.. a... amazing.. " Tiffany passionately spoke looking to Alec as Alec pulled her close as he passionately kissed her before gently yawning.

" That.. was.. now I'm exhausted.. would you like to stay this evening? " Alec asked as she nodded

" I'd love to.. may I still cuddle in? " she asked Alec who kept his arms around her. " Of course. I will wake you in the morning if I'm up. " he whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes as he struggled to keep awake.

" Thank you.. I'll see you in the morning.. Goodnight. " Tiffany replied before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms until morning.


End file.
